my crazy life
by NYX-UCHIHA
Summary: Tenten now known as Mack has moved a new school what will she think
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto all I own is the plot and some name enjoy this is my first story .Chapter one getting to know me **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tenten now known as Mack Uranaishi is sixteen she has change everything about herself she now has raven hair red eyes love the colors black and blood red she lives with her mother father her four older sisters Mayamya &amp; Aira &amp; Kairi &amp; mayami and younger brothers Kenji &amp; Drake with one on the way~~~~~~~~~~~~ MACKS P.O.V**

I was asleep when my 15 year old brother Kenji came and jumped on me "Tennie time to get upppp!" I rolled over and he fell in the floor. "How many times have I told you stay out of my room? And don't call me Tennie! MACK NOT TENTEN, OKAY?!" "You don't have to yell ass." "GET OUT!" "Okay, whatever." he said, but didn't leave.

"Time to get up, Tennie." My mom said. "Don't call me Tennie he came and jumped on me." "Well, it is time for you to get up baby girl." "Dad stop calling me baby girl, I'm not a baby anymore." "Mom, Dad, have you seen my uniform?" Aira, my oldest sister of the triplets asked. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that I transferred all of you to KHS," Kenny, my dad, started "So get dressed in whatever … and girls, nothing slutty."

"What? I was not going to." Mayamya said running into my room. "I don't what to move…" said Drake "GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED!" "Okay, you don't have to bite our heads off…" They all said simultaneously, then left and shut the door behind them. "This is my crazy life," I muttered.

I got up and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt that said '_Bloody Nights'_, my favorite band ever, and some black army boots, red fingerless gloves, red nail polish, red eyeliner and mascara and black eye shadow, then I straitened my hair in a low ponytail.

I grabbed my black and red bag and ran downstairs. "Dad, can I drive the motorcycle?" I ask. "Sure," he replies. "'Bye," I said. "'Bye," They all said.

~~~~ I pull in next to a blue car. "Hey, teme, it looks like we have a new emo. You two should be great friends. And look Neji, he has long hair too!" The blond said. "F.Y.I. I'm not a guy or emo." I said "Oh, sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto said. "Hi, the name's Mack Uranaishi and I have to go to the office." "Wait, don't you think we are hot and want to chase us?" Kiba offered. "Yes … and hell no."

******************* "Can I help you?" said a lady. "I'm new." I tell her. "Oh, say no more. Wait, what's your name?" "Mack Uranaishi" "Here you go." She said with a smile, handing me my schedule. With that I left.

"_If I am ever that happy just slap me…"_ I said to myself I went to my locker for my book I needed for home room with Danui. I knocked before entering. "—so I … Oh, looks like we have a new student. Why don't you tell us a little about you?" "My name is Mack Uranaishi. I like sports; my favorite bands are _'Bloody Night' _and _'Redshift'_. My favorite colors are black and red; I hate a lot of things, which I am not going to tell you, you will have to find out... and if you make me mad it will be the last thing you ever do " "You're hot." some guy said.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mack?" A lot of people raised their hands. "I won't answer" "Okay, you may take your seat." Danui told me. I sat in the only left in the back of the class which was next to Sasuke. "Oooohhhh, you did _not_ just by my Sasuke-kun." said a girl with red hair and a high voice. "What you going to do about it?" I threatened. "Sasuke-kun are you going to let her talk to your girlfriend like this?!" "Karin you are NOT my girlfriend." "Okay, class, as I was saying; you can do whatever you want."

I put my feet on the desk and sat back. "You know … you are not what I expected," Sasuke said. "What did you expect?" "I don't know … a crazed-fan-girl who would be giggling right now and wearing a way to short of a skirt, a bright pink shirt that is ten times smaller than it should be and wearing ten inch heels." "You just described my sisters." "You have sisters?" "I have four older sisters, two brothers, which is about to be three." "You have a big family … must be nice." "No, not really. My family has a lot of problems me and my dad and my brothers Kenji and drake only know this but my dad is going to divorce my mom ""that must be hard know that ""no not really my mom is cheating on my dad and he found out .you're not what I expected " "what"'' well everywhere I go I run into fan-boys or jackasses I thought-""I was a fan-boy" "no a jackass because of Naruto he called you teme and emo so just thought that" "Naruto is a baka ""I just met him &amp; I can tell u that but he is a nice that I can tell that to " ''Mr. Danui can I talk to my sister Mack for a sec "' Mayamya said "sure ''"thank you . Mack came here '' " whatever "" ~~~~outside the door '' mom is going into labor we have to go to the hospital asap '' "I am not going to go I love mom but I need an education I am not going to work at a convenient store like mom"" ok whatever oh and Mack mom met dad in the convent store she found her soul mate together forever"" yeah whatever bye Maya" "bye Mack "***back in class*** I walk back in and sat back down "so what was that about "" nothing much may just waited to tell me that my mom won't be home nether will my 4 sisters for a week" "oh ok " rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggggg "what class do you have ""history you ""same" we walk to our lockers that just so happen to be next to each other*in history* "hello class as you all know I am MR. Hidan but you will call me Hidan today we will talk about the 1st Great War "uuhhgg" we all unison "be quiet so the first great war was started by–blablabla …" that is all the class heard "WHY IS THIS CLASS SO BORING" Naruto yelled "shut it dobe "Sasuke said after that everyone fell asleep not including Sasuke &amp; myself after that we had math than science and then we had cooking and right now me and Sasuke are going to lunch "wow there is a lot of boring teachers here I hope the coach is cool"" umm not so much "" are we going to do something stupid?" "no it is not that it's he wears green spandex and talks about weird things "" really "I said getting in l the lunch line "yeah he is crazy "he said getting behind me good thing for us the line was short "what do you want kid "the lunch lady said "nachos ""here and for you boy"" same "we got our food and sat down with his friends "hey "I said "oh hi Mack-chan" said Naruto "hi Kiba and Shikamaru Neji ""hey newbie "" hello""*yawn* hi" "and who are you and how do you know my boyfriend?" asked a blond girl "I met him this morning and my name is Mack Uranaishi ""oh ok as long as you're not trying to date him we are fine and I am Temari" "hello I am Hinata Hyuga "an raven haired girl walk over "she my girlfriend "Naruto said "hi my-"'yes I know who you are" "oh ok Kiba are you and Neji the only one without a girlfriend ""no me and Neji both have girlfriends Sasuke is the loner" "oh forgot about him so where are your girlfriends" "here comes mine hey baby come give daddy some sugar "a strawberry blond girl with a big butt came and sat on his lap and lip locked with him "Sasahara how are you " "good I missed you baby "she said sitting on is lap she had blond hair and big boobs "wait a sec who are you ""Mack Uranaishi ""are you Sasuke's girlfriend'' said Kiba girl "no just a friend girl "Sasuke stood up to throw away this tray when" SASUKE-KUN" a pink haired girl jumped on his back "hehehehe I missed you babe" "I am not your babe Sakura and get off me ""why don't you go to your boyfriend Choji oh and yeah STOP USING HIM." Kiba girl said "stay out of it Rizumu its none of your business ""yes it is he is my brother"" ugh come on Ino" rrrriiiinnnngggg "come on let's get to P.E " I said we all walked to class "ok class Gai IS SICK GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS ""ok "we all said together and went to English I sat by Sasuke Kiba and his girl sat together Neji and his girl and Shikamaru and Temari Naruto and Hinata "ok class you will have partners who ever your sitting by is you partner" Sakura is partners with a creepy dude named Orochimaru " you will have to write a report about them and their family their household so you will have to go to their house " the grey haired teacher said "you will be married at the end of the week and you will get a baby for the entire mouth the better your baby is the higher your grade is and since I don't what to teach and you know your assignment last hour is your free hour you can leave bye " ever one left "so Mack do you what to start at your house or mine" "yours is fine I really don't what to be at my house right now it is in crazy town right now " "ok let's go"_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED. SOME ROMANCE IS COMING UP. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2. Meeting the Uchiha's

"Wow you have a big house how many people live here ""just me my okk-san otou-san and nii-san '' "you have a brother"" yeah he is a senior ""he is probably in class with my sisters "" hello little brother "" Itaichi"" who is your friend "" the name is Mack Uranaishi" "Uranaishi do u have 4 older sister who left first hour"" yurp " "you're not like them are you "how are like " "umm let's see they are… SLUTY" ''nope I'm normal okay I am not normal I am crazy but not sluty ""ok good " he left "ok let's see sasuke household is clam sasuke has a big brother he is cool" " what are you doing " sasuke said "I have to write about you and your household I just said it out loud " " umm ok you are crazy" "sasuke is just like I thought he was a jackass " "I was joking" "I know I was too " " ok come meet my mom"" ok " "hey okk-san " "yes sasukkkeee who is your friend she is cute is she your girlfriend" "umm no I'm just a friend my name it Mack u-" " your names so cute like you my name is mikoto you can call me okk-san '' "umm ok '' I said looking at sasuke "me and mack is going to go to my room now" "sasuke you should introduce her to your otou-san" "he back"" yes " " ok I will right now "we walked up the stairs "ok where was I oh sasuke's okk-san is crazy nice and kind of funny" "oh so my okk-san is crazy " "yes I was secularly freaking out man" "he ha-ha "he faked laughed "oh come on that's funny " I said he laughed then his otou-san can out of his bed room in his boxers " wow did not expect that to happen " I said turning around "oh and who are you " "I am Mack Uranaishi I am sasuke's partner in our English assignment " '' oh okay " " mack haven't you ever seen a guy in his boxers " sasuke asked " yes I have never a guy I don't know " just then itachi came out in his boxers and the funny thing is that she was facing his room "wow " I said coving my eyes " itachi what the hell you knew she was here what are you doing " sasuke asked "what" then mikoto came up the stairs "boy what do you think you are doing go put on some pants have some dense for kami sake there is a young girl here you are going to ruin her " " come on mack lets go to my room " " ok " sasuke grabbed my hand an pulled me to his room ** with mikoto **"they are so cute together " '' yes they are I approve of her " "I what to marry her " **back to mack ** "well I thought that was going to take longer ''sasuke said I opened my eyes his room had all the same posters in the same places " wow I like your room " ''thanks… so since you've seen my house hold I should see yours " "yeah lets go " we walked out of his room " BYE OKK-SAN OTOU-SAN NII-SAN I WILL BE BACK LATER" sasuke said loudly we just reached the stairs win I tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell down the stairs and hit my knee a lot " OH KAMI MACK ARE YOU OK" sasuke said running down the stairs " yeah it's just my knee hurts really bad can you help me up ""yeah give me your hand "I did "ow I can' t stand" than mikoto itachi and sasuke's otou-san can in "oh my mack are you ok" "No I think she shattered her knee cap"" we should take her to the hospital me and sasuke can go u 2 stay " Itachi said ** at the hospital **sasuke picked me bridle style because I could not walk the worse thing is my sister saw me "mack what the hell happen and who is he " all 4 of my sisters said unison " can yal stop being sluts for 10 sec fuck my knee hurts" "sasuke can you take me to that window" "sure" "thanks for doing this" "yeah no problem" "no I owe you one"" no mack it is fine"" no I owe you one" "ok "" can I help you"'' yes mack Uranaishi to see dr. Tsunade " '' oh yes you are late but go ahead " " you already had an appointment" " yes for years I have had trouble with my left knee " "oh ok " "hey aunt-Tsu "" mack how is your knee" " well I can't walk" "oh… well hello " she said turning around "sasuke can you put me down now " " yeah on the table thingy "" yes " '' mack dose this hurt" she said putting presser on my knee "" yes very much " "oh so what did you do " "I fell down some stairs "" smart " "shut up and tell me what wrong with it " "it feels like you shattered your knee cap " "oh joy "" here just keep off of it and put on this brace for about a month "" ok "'' here are your crutches "" thank has my mom gave birth yet " I said in disgust " yes and he is a boy and we did do a blood test and he is your fathers"" what about the triplets and Mayamya "" they are not "" what about me and the twins "" you and them is also his "" yes thank aunt-Tsu" "no problem " what did my mom name him '' '' E.J"" she used the name I picked ""your dad named him " "is he still here"" no " "ok bye " he walked I limped down the hall to my mother's room " hey mom I what you to meet my friend " "ok oh dear. Honey are you ok?"" yes this is sasuke Uchiha my –" "are you two dating " "no we're just friends" sasuke said " mack how can you be my daughter if you never get a boyfriend you are a disgrace to me and your sisters" " bye come " I said itachi drove me home "sasuke do you still what to meet my family ""yes " "come " we walked in "DAD KENJI DRAKE I'M BACKED." "MACK! ... DAD KENJI GET YOU ASSES DOWN HERE. OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?" "STOP YELLIN DOBE." "OH NO MY DEAR BIG SIS IS HURT. " KENJI YELLED "WHAT MY BABY GIRL IS HURT MY WORLD IS GOING TO END… Who are you?" "Hi my name is sasuke u-"" I don't care what are you doing here?" "Dad shut up see I told you my house was in crazy town. He is here because he has to be ok. ""Ok ""good sasuke this is my dad Kenny the twins Kenji and drake". "Hi "what do you plan on doing with our sister "kenji and drack asked "no thing" "so your no dating "" ewe no gross "I said '' you what me " " ahahaha no " ''you hurt my sister I will kill you '' drake said "no she will kill him she is fucking scarier than shit have you seen her room" " kenji you dobe shit is not scary now shut up before I kill you and drake" " AHHHHHHHHH MAC IS GOING TO KILL US AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they said "come on oh shit stupid stairs " sasuke picked me up bridle style again " you really what to see my room don't you" "yes " ok 3th door on the left" when he opened my door Devan attacked him " what was that" "hehe that was Devan my money'' "you have a monkey " "yeah I got him on a vacation to the grass country . we was walking in the forest when we found him and girl they were babies and they both had a broken leg "I said petting Devan "you said you found two were is the other one" "she is in my closet most likely a sleep "when I said that my closet door opened and a little monkey walked out and jump on sasuke " that's Erin she is calmer than devan'' "what kind of monkeys are they" "they are pygmy" "they are so small " " yeah they are the smallest monkeys in the world " "well they are adorable" " thanks so what do you think about my house hold " '" I think that your sisters are sluts your mom is horrible you brothers are protect of you your dad is an older virgin of them and I don't see how you are still sane " " who says I am sane " " I do well its getting late i got to go bye Mack ." "bye sasuke"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks .for reading so far disclamer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3 E.J comes home macks p.o.v

Beep beep beep "Why does school start so early … FUCK YEAH I AM GOING TO SEE SASUKE TODAY" right after I said that t realized I yelled it and my dad or brothers are going to come running in here. "Looks like someone is in love. You're going to marry him and have 4 kids 2 twin girls and 2 twin boys. "said drack " SHUT UP .We are not. " 'it's not the_ thought repulsed me its I don't what to get my hopes up I mean_ _I am only in 11 grade thing could change' _" Mack I know this is bad but yesterday I went to the hospital and mom is going to drop E.J off here and her and the girls are leaving" he said " Drack I know you love mom but the triplets and mayamya are not dads mom was cheating on dad me you kenji and E.J are dads " I said standing up and hugging him he did not know about mom " Ok you should get ready mac " he said drying his tears " you two go get " "ok mom will be here in 10 min " he walk out of my room. I get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans a red skirt over them a black shirt that said _'redshift'_ in red .A red hoddie and the same make up as yesterday with black fingerless gloves . When I walked out the girls walked out of their rooms with 15 bags each. They looked at me and turned not even looking at me I grab my bag and cruches and go to the rail of the stair and slid down it . I looked up and my dad was holding E.J " mack your mom and your sisters are leaving and you have the choice of staing or leaving "my dad said said he looked like he was about to cry . I could tell it was from fear of me leaving "I am not going any were " " tenisha you will get **your** girls and I will get **my** girl and boys " " I am glad that the pastor that married us was a fake. come on girls " they came running down stairs and slammed the door shut behind them kenji and drack came running down the stair " NOOO DID MOM REALY TAKE MACK WITH HER " they said usion " No I am still here " " yes " the 2 boys yelled


	3. Chapter 4

SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATEED IN AWHILE OK ON WITH THE SHOW (MACKS P.O.V)

"Can I hold EJ dad?" I ask "Of course you can baby girl. "He said handing him to me. Ej look at me with big brown eyes it made me laugh. "Hey little guy how are you doing? " He smiled at me. It made my heart melt. DING DONG, DONG DING "I'll get it. " I let the crunches fall to the floor.

I open the door and it reviled Sasuke Uchiha. "What are doing here?" I ask him

"Well I thought I would give you a ride to school since you can't drive." He said looking nerves

"That would be awesome Sasuke." "So I guess this little guy is Ej. " He said ruffling what little hair Ej had on his little head "Yeah." I say "So that means your mom and sisters are here two." Just as he sad that they walked in. I clutched Ej to my chest no wanted that bitch to get him. "What do you what here whore?" My dad walked in he saw how I was keeping a tight yet gentle grip on Ej. He grabbed him and took him away from _**HER**_. "What did you call me you little good for nothing worthless peace of trash?" and smacked me across the face my head turned slightly to the side. "Don't you ever touch her like that again. " Sasuke said you could see the anger in his face. "Oh I guess you lied to us you to are dating." The girls giggle. "Tenten your such a whore." I look at her in horror then tried to run out the door. But one of the girls tripped me. They all just laughed and walked over me. I tried to keep back tears but came down unwilling Sasuke bent down to help me up. He grabbed my fore arm gently "Mack why did she call you Tenten." "Because that use to be my name till I changed it." I said not looking in his eyes "I know you must hate me for not telling you but I could not live with that name. " "I don't hate you in fact it's the opposite of that I love you Mack even though we just meet yesterday I am in love with you whole heartily" he said and gently pressed his lips to mine as it went on it grown more rougher he licked my bottom lip I was about to grant him entrance we heard a snap. We pulled a part to see my three brothers and my dad holding a camera. "Perfect picture my baby girls first kiss" I blush and looked away. Sasuke grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You're so cute when you blush." My blush turns redder. "I-I-I think we should go n-now." "yeah"Sasuke agrees with we me "bye dada ,drake ,kenji , Ej" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry its short


End file.
